1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal magnetic controlled device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal magnetic transfer device which is configured to conform about a part of a body, for example a horse's leg.
2. Related Art
The use of thermal transfer devices in the field of therapeutically treating humans by way of such devices is known to exist. Some of such devices include a heat transfer element, a thermal fluid bath and a pump for circulating the fluid through the element. The transfer element includes a generally hollow pad having an inlet and outlet through which fluid flows.
There exist a number of wraps which exist in the equine area for aiding in therapy of horses. These types of wraps are designed to support the horse's leg to bandage an open wound. Some of these devices are cotton or similar cloth material wraps which supportively aid the horse's condition. However, there has yet to be a device which thermally treats the horse's leg to effect a therapeutic result.
There have been other therapeutic means for treating humans and animals. Particularly, magnetic therapy treatment has been employed in the treatment of arthritis, wrinkles, discolored, blotchy pigmentation or unhealthy complexion of the skin. The exact mechanism by which the treatment derives its efficiency is not exactly known, but appears to be in part linked to the formation of collagen during magnetic therapy treatment. The fact that pulsed magnetic field can stimulate collagen and proteoglycan synthesis by connective tissue cells is documented. Massage therapy has been known to relieve muscle pains by improving blood circulation. Similarly, magnetic therapy has been shown to benefit the circulation of blood in humans and in animals.
One device known provides magnetic therapy, using magnetic field lines which cross a subject's skin and is applied to the tissues underlying the skin being massaged. Other devices contemplate using electromagnetic devices for treating living tissues and organs. These devices are typically left attached to a limb or the torso. Still others contemplate using permanently magnetized pads and sheets to treat humans or animals. These devices typically have a flexible sheet impregnated with magnetic ferrite particles in various patterns. In addition to physical training, magnetic therapy can be used to condition, promote healing of those overworked muscles, and keep animals in peak condition.
There remains a need to improve therapy and treatment of human and animal tissue, such as an injury to a horse's leg. There remains a need for a therapeutic device which is particularly well suited for providing therapeutic treatment of human and animal body tissue, such as a horse's leg. The present invention fulfills these needs.